Amando um amigo
by hermirooh
Summary: Kagome uma garota que possuia um melhor amigo, eram inseparáveis, mas quando chegaram uma certa idade, perceberam que havia algo a mais do que uma amizade.Eles estavam perdidamente apaixonados um pelo outro.
1. UM

**AMANDO UM AMIGO**

_ DESCOBRI O QUE SENTIA_

Ele esteve comigo desde sempre, quando digo sempre, é sempre mesmo! Por incrível que pareça nascemos no mesmo dia, e somos vizinhos. Quando éramos crianças pequenas, nossas mães nos levavam juntos ao parquinho, e brincávamos, riamos, chorávamos, fazíamos tudo juntos. Meu nome é Kagome Higorashi, tenho 15 anos, curso a oitava série, agora vai começar a saga que eu quero tanto contar

"**AMANDO UM AMIGO**".

.

.

.

Eu estava fazendo um trabalho de história com meu amigo de infância, estávamos no meu quarto, ele havia pulado da sua janela para a minha, nossos quartos eram praticamente encostado, havia apenas uma arvore separando. Inuyasha é seu nome.

_kagome... -Ele sussurrou atrás de mim, eu estava concentrada nos livros, levei um susto.

_Ah.. você? Achei que não viria mais... -Indaguei.

_Estava ocupado, mas vim como prometi! -Ele respondeu.

_Fazendo o que?- Perguntei curiosa.

_Conversando com alguém...- Ele respondeu um pouco corado.

_Alguém? -Perguntei com uma pulga atrás da orelha.

_É... -Ele respondeu ainda sem jeito.

_Posso saber quem? -Aquele jogo de dialogo estava me irritando, o que custa ele dizer o nome da pessoa?

_Pode...- Ele respondeu, e se sentou na berada da cama.

_Quem?- Perguntei me virando para ele, que parecia não querer olhar para meus olhos, como se tivesse escondendo algo.

_kikyou...- Ele respondeu num sussurro de voz.

Ele sabia que eu não gostava dessa garota por um motivo que nem eu sabia na época, essa garota foi a primeira que ele se apaixonou, quando tinha seus 8 anos, eu nem ligava antes, mas quando tínhamos 12 anos ele acabou ficando com ela numa festa de aniversário. Mesmo sabendo que aquilo era normal, eu fiquei triste quando soube por uma amiga que estava sabendo, eu decidi então ficar um tempo longe dele. No começo ele não entendeu meu sumiço, eu apenas disse que estava cheia de provas, e que tinha que estudar, não daria para dar atenção para ele. Inuyasha acreditou, é claro, assim eu acho, talvez ele sabia que era por causa do ocorrido. Mas com o tempo percebi que ele não falava mais com ela, então voltamos a conversar de novo, e nossa amizade ficou mais forte do que nunca.

_Ahh, quem é essa?- Perguntei me fazendo de indiferente, mas não sabia por que, mas meus olhos queriam lacrimejar, mas eu segurei o choro que estava preso na garganta naquele momento.

_Uma garota que fiquei há um tempo atrás, eu achei que você sabia, eu tinha até de contando, depois daquele tempo que não nos falávamos mais, lembra?- Ele perguntou com um semblante confuso e sem graça, ele não queria me magoar, mas fizemos um pacto de nunca esconder nada um do outro.

_Ah, lembrei!- Respondi com um sorriso amarelo, que ele acabou suspeitando, ele era meu melhor amigo. Ele me conhecia até de olhos fechados, não tinha como negar suas suposições.

_O que foi Kagome?- Ele perguntou agora preocupado, percebendo meu estado lastimável.

_Ah, nada, só estou sei lá, desanimada...- Respondi desviando o olhar.

_Eu achei que você iria chorar...- Ele disse, e ele acertou na mosca, eu estava preste a chorar como uma garota boba.

_É impressão sua Inu-ni-chan...- Respondi com jeito que usava quando crianças, dizíamos que éramos irmãos do coração.

_Faz tempo que você não me chama de irmão...- Ele responde com um sorriso sincero.

_É neh!- Falei mostrando a língua, e nosso clima pesado havia terminado.

_Deixa me ver o que você já vez, quero fazer alguma coisa, odeio deixar você fazer praticamente o trabalho todo...- Ele disse indo até a escravinha onde eu estava, olhando minhas anotações.

_Olha que eu fiz isso uma vez, quando você ficou doente, fiquei tão preocupada...- Respondi, lembrando do acontecido, me lembro que fiquei tão triste, achava que ele iria morrer. E não queria perde-lo, desde aquela época percebi que não viveria sem ele, pois nascemos juntos literalmente.

_Você até chorou... e disse para não se preocupar que tudo daria certo... e você sorriu para mim, e me abraçou, senti que naquele momento era a criança mais feliz..- Ele respondeu me abraçando por trás.

Antes eu não me sentia assim, mas quando ele fez isso senti meu rosto pegar fogo, como se uma carga elétrica passasse pelo meu corpo, nunca havia sentido antes. Nossos abraços eram tão normais para mim, mas desde aquele dia vi que havia algo errado. Percebi que ele também percebeu algo errado, porque ele se soltou de mim, e se virou de costa, percebi que ele também estava envergonhado. Ficamos em silencio, em um momento constrangedor.

_Vamos continuar...- Eu disse depois de uns minutos, ele se virou para mim. E o momento constrangedor havia terminado.

**CONTINUA**


	2. DOIS

_ ESTÁ MUITO RUDE ULTIMAMENTE_

Acordei cedo hoje, o sol nem havia aparecido ainda, tomei meu banho, vesti meu uniforme, arrumei meu material, desci as escadas e comi meu desjejum. Despedi-me dos meus pais, e mal abri porta e Inuyasha já estava lá me esperando. Ele é muito apressado, ele não é tão ligado na escola como eu, mas ele não larga no meu pé nenhum segundo, e lá no fundo eu gosto disso.

_Vejo que já acordou Agome-ni-chan... – Ele disse me chamando de irmã, do mesmo jeito quando éramos crianças.

_Você veio muito cedo hoje, por quê? – Perguntei confusa.

_É que... sei lá... deu vontade... – Ele respondeu de um jeito estranho, ele sempre falava o motivo, e agora não quer me explicar às coisas mais.

_O que custa dizer? – Falei encostando a porta, e andando junto dele no caminho para escola.

_Você está me irritando! Você quer ficar sabendo de tudo da minha vida! Não posso nem espirrar se antes de falar com você! – Inuyasha disse explodindo.

Nunca havia visto ele daquele jeito, ele sempre foi tão compreensivo e de repente ele fica assim. Eu entendo que ele se irrite, eu sou chata eu admito, mas nos havíamos feito um pacto, achei que não haveria problema.

_O que houve com você? – Perguntei segurando meu choro, é eu sei, eu sou muito sensível.

_Me perdoe, só não dormir essa noite... – Ele disse agora a verdade, dava para perceber suas olheiras com pontos escuros em volta dos olhos.

_Eu que devia pedi desculpa, eu que sou muito grudenta. – Eu disse por fim, deixando uma lágrima cair dos meus olhos.

_Não chore Kagome... – Ele disse me abraçando, ele odiava me fazer chorar,mas na verdade era eu que sou muito chorona, não havia um motivo plausível para ficar derramando lagrimas bobas, mas eu não conseguia evitar.

_Eu estou muito chorona ultimamente, eu não era assim, é tudo culpa da Hime que fica trazendo filmes clichês para assistir – Eu disse, e já não chorava, mas eu estava aproveitando aquele momento para sentir sua quentura, seu cheiro, e sentir seu coração batendo.

Nossa eu estava ficando louca, eu não estava ainda aceitando que sentia, mesmo ele sendo meu amigo, seria tão estranho nutrir um sentimento tão _envolvente_ por ele. Para mim era errado, e talvez ele nem sentisse o mesmo, para ele, eu era somente a melhor amiga, e nada mais. E ele pelo jeito estava interessado naquela Kikyou, a sua primeira paixão, nunca tinha visto essa garota, mas mesmo assim só de imaginar que ela está roubando meu amigo, meu coração se apertava. Eu sei que sou egoísta, mas seres humanos são falhos.

_Vamos... – Ele disse se soltando do abraço, e começamos a caminhar rumo à escola.

Chegando lá, algo aconteceu que mexeu muito comigo, mas eu não pude fazer nada.

_Inuyasha... – Ouvimos uma voz chamando, olhando eu vi uma garota parecida comigo se aproximando, quem seria essa?

_Kikyou... –Inuyasha disse com os olhos brilhando, o modo como ele a olhava dava perceber que ele a amava. Senti uma tristeza profunda, mas eu me segurei e continuei ao seu lado segurando para não chorar de novo. O que me chocou mais foi ele a abraçando como se fosse depender disso para viver.

E eu a tonta, só ficou olhando, senti que estava segurando vela, então caminhei sozinha até a sala de aula, percebi que estava atrapalhando o encontro entre eles, pelo jeito essa garota havia se mudado para nossa escola. Minha vida estava começando a virar um inferno, pois eu teria que dividi-la com o meu melhor amigo, e eu não gostava dessa idéia. Sou possessiva, mas não consigo evitar, mas dessa vez não poderia fazer nada, porque eu não tinha nenhum direito sobre ele.

Meus olhos derramavam lagrimas enquanto eu olhava pela janela, evitando que meus colegas vissem minha tristeza.

**CONTINUA**


	3. TRÊS POV Inuyasha

**3. POV Inuyasha**

Kikyou é uma ótima amiga, ela foi minha primeira paixão, e é até hoje, ela é tão espirituosa, tão serena, ela me encanta, hoje como sempre fui à escola juntos da Kagome, por incrível que parece fiquei pensando na Kagome a noite inteira, por isso não consegui dormir.

Quando ela queria saber por que eu cheguei tão cedo na casa dela, eu acabei sendo grosso, mas não queria dizer que ela tirou meu sono.

Quando cheguei à escola foi como se mundo tivesse parado, Kikyo estava me chamando, senti que o ar estava mais leve, como se eu pudesse voar, ela me trazia paz, eu conversei com ela bastante, então resolvemos voltar para sala, ela me disse que havia mudado para minha escola. Estava tão feliz, mas quando eu olhei para o lado para chamar Kagome para ir com a gente, ela já havia saído. Espero que ela não esteja chateada comigo por deixá-la de lado, mas não consigo evitar.

Kikyou tinha aparecido, e não conseguia ver mais nada ao meu redor.

Deixei Kikyou na sua sala, entrei na minha, sentei na minha carteira, e o que eu vi me deixou abalado, Kagome estava triste, odiava vê-la nesse estado, então resolvi perguntar o que houve.

_Kagome... – Sussurrei para que a professora não me pegasse.

_Uhh.. – Ela murmurou olhando para mim, com os olhos um pouco inchados.

_O que foi? Você não parece bem... – Eu disse.

_Não te interessa... – Ela respondeu olhando para janela, um costume rotineiro dela que ela usa para fugir das conversas.

_Como assim... Tudo que diz ao seu respeito me interessa... – Eu disse, ela me preocupava muito, ela é minha melhor amiga.

_Eu não quero falar, por favor, me deixe sozinha só por hoje... – Ela me pediu, e eu acabei cedendo.

Nessa noite de novo, não consegui dormir novamente, estou preocupada com a Kagome, não gosto de vê-la desse jeito, eu preciso saber o que aconteceu, espero que ela não fique brava por eu me intrometer nos assuntos dela, mas ela mesma disse que temos um pacto de contar tudo um para o outro.

Resolvi então pular no quarto dela, entrei lá e ela estava dormindo profundamente. Aproximei-me da sua cama, ela parecia um anjo, com os cabelos esparramados no travesseiro, Kagome é bem bonita e nunca tinha reparado nela assim, ela estava se tornando uma mulher, e eu nem tinha dado conta disso, só agora que percebo, sou mesmo um desligado.

_Inuyasha... – Ela murmurou dormindo, meu coração estava batendo forte, e se ela tivesse percebido minha presença?

_Não Inuyasha... – Ela continuava murmurando.

Pelo jeito eu era o culpado pela sua tristeza, mas o que eu fiz?

Voltei para meu quarto, tentando imaginar o que eu fiz de errado para deixar minha amiga tão pra baixo, amanhã eu iria tirar satisfação com ela, queria saber a verdade.


	4. QUATRO

_** INDIFERENTE**_

Voltei para casa sozinha, pois Inuyasha agora só fica atrás daquela azinha, então subi logo para meu quarto, tomei meu banho e caí na cama, chorei por horas, e adormeci. Senti que alguém me observava, como se tivesse uma presença no meu quarto, talvez fosse só a minha imaginação, eu estava apenas sonhando.

Eu amo tanto meu amigo, que me angustia vê-lo amando outra, mas para a felicidade dele que é o mais importante, vou fingir que nada está acontecendo, vou deixá-lo em paz com sua paixão, será melhor para nós dois. Eu sabia que um dia isso iria acontecer, chega uma faze da vida que as pessoas se apaixonam, namoram, noivam e se casam, eu estou ciente disso, por isso vou deixá-lo fazer o que bem entender.

No fundo estou destruída por dentro, queria tanto ter a coragem de lutar pelo amor que sinto por ele, mas tenho medo de perder sua amizade, que é muito preciosa para mim.

Hoje fui com o ele novamente para escola, mas agi friamente com ele.

_Kagome percebi que ontem você não estava legal... – Ele comentou para mim.

_Hum... – Murmurei.

_Me diga... O que está acontecendo? – Ele insistiu.

_Nada, você está imaginado coisas... – Eu respondi com um sorriso forçado.

_Não minta para mim... Eu só quero seu bem... – Ele teima.

_É sério Inuyasha, não há nada... só estou cansada... nesses últimos dias estou muito focada nos estudos, e isso está me sufocando... – Eu respondi deixando uma lágrima cair dos meus olhos, na verdade estava triste porque estava perdendo ele.

_Não fique assim kagome... – Ele disse e me abraçou.

Inuyasha me abraçou, meu mundo parou, era tão bom senti-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo era angustiante, porque eu só poderia me contentar com sua amizade, e nada mais, nunca poderei beijá-lo com um casal apaixonado. Mas mesmo assim eu aproveitei aquele momento único.

_Então é isso... Eu posso te ajudar... – Ele disse ainda abraçado.

_Não precisa, eu sei que você gosta da Kikyou, deve ficar mais tempo com ela... – Falei contra minha vontade.

_Mas você é minha melhor amiga... – Ele disse.

Eu resolvi me soltar do seu abraço, olhei para ele friamente, e disse uma ultima frase, antes de partir sozinha.

_Você não precisa me ajudar por apenas eu ser sua amiga, eu não me importo, agora vou indo, você precisa encontrar... Adeus Inuyasha! – Eu disse me despedindo com um sorriso mais falso que eu já fiz, e quando me virei para frente, derramei mais um rio de lágrimas que ele não viu.

_A partir de agora a fic vai decorrer com a minha narração, a parte mais intensa vai começar, então navegue comigo nessa fic intrigante, que muitas vezes essas experiências acontecem com você, querido leitor!_


	5. CINCO

** AMIGOS **

**~Narrado por mim**

O vento zumbia espalhando as folhas secas do outono, Kagome se encontrava sozinha no recreio sem nenhum sentimento transmitido. Sentada em uma das mesas que se tinha no pátio, até que uma pessoa se aproxima.

_Cadê aquele Baka que te faz companhia sempre? – Um rapaz perguntou.

Ela não murmurou nada, ela não queria saber de mais nada, só queria viver em paz no seu mundo de solidão.

_Vou apenas te dizer uma coisa... Não sofra por causa do meu irmão, ele é bem estúpido, posso apostar que agora mesmo ele está se amassando com a aquela garota que ele tanto ama... – Sasshomaru o irmão mais velho de Inuyasha disse, sem um pingo de consciência, mesmo sabendo que essas palavras machucariam a jovem, ele não se importou, porque ele é realista.

_Com você pode ter tanta certeza? – Kagome perguntou.

_Olhe com seus próprios olhos... – Ele respondeu, olhando para um canto não muito longe, onde estava Inuyasha trocando beijos com Kikyou.

_Ele não perde tempo... – Kagome disse fechando os olhos, não querendo acreditar no que via.

_Se eu fosse você não perderia meu tempo com ele... – Sesshomaru aconselhou, e foi embora.

_Fácil dizer isso, você o odeia... Mas eu o amo... – Kagome murmurou só que nessa hora Sesshoramaru já estava longe.

O que ela não contava era que ele havia ouvido sim.

O horário da educação física, Kagome não queria participar, disse ao professor que estava indisposta. Ela sabia que a vida continua, que nem tudo estava perdido, ela poderia fazer mais amigos, se enturmar mais. Ela se sentou num banco, ela olhava suas colegas jogarem vôlei, quando uma garota se senta ao seu lado.

_Oi – A garota murmurou.

_Oi.. – Kagome respondeu.

_Você é a Kagome né? – Ela perguntou.

_Sim... – Kagome respondeu agora entediada.

_O que você tem? – A garota continuou a puxar conversa com ela.

_É tão obvio perceber que eu não estou bem? – Kagome disse mais desanimada, pelo jeito ela não estava enganando ninguém ainda.

_Sim... Olha não quero me intrometer... Mas pelo que eu observei você parecia bem ligada naquele seu amigo Inu... – A garota disse, mas sendo interrompida.

_Não fale o nome dele! – Kagome exigiu tampando seus ouvidos.

_Des..Desculpe.. maas.. – A garota tentou continuar inutilmente.

_Quem é você pra ficar sabendo da minha vida? Nem sei seu nome... – Kagome essa hora já estava alterada.

_Meu nome é Sango... – Sango respondeu, e abraçou Kagome, confortando-a.

Segundos se passaram, e então se largaram olhando uma para outra, e começaram a rir do nada.

_O..Obrigada.. – Kagome agradeceu com um sorriso sincero.

_Amigas? – Sango perguntou.

_Hai! – Ela respondeu.

_Vamos dar uma volta.. Aí você me conta sua historia... e talvez eu possa te ajudar... – Sango disse, e puxou Kagome pelo braço a conduzindo para uma volta em torno da escola.

_Então ta... – Kagome respondeu insegura, não sabia se estava pronta para contar seus sentimentos para outras pessoas.

_Me diga.. Porque não vejo você mais com ele? – Sango disse sem mencionar o nome _dele_.

Kagome se sentou na grama, olhou a sua volta para certificar que não tinha ninguém por perto, ela não iria querer que a escola inteira soubesse sobre seus problemas, seria muito problemático.

_Eu amo ele... – Ela simplesmente disse num sussurro.

_O QUÊ? - A outra exclamou com os olhos arregalados.

_Fale mais baixo... – Ela pediu temerosa olhando para os lados, seu estado estava melhor, sua aparência triste já havia desaparecido.

_Se você o ama... Porque você não está com ele agora? – Sango perguntou confusa.

_Ele ama outra... – Com essa resposta, ela começou a chorar novamente.

_Não chore Kagome... Não fique assim... Logo logo você encontra outro... – Sango tentava consolá-la dando tapinhas em suas costas.

_Você não.. Entende... Não existe ninguém que o substitua... – Kagome revelou com dificuldades, porque as lagrimas não queriam parar.

_Só te digo uma coisa amiga.. Se ele não te ama não vale a pena ficar deprimida para sempre, bola pra frente amiga! Eu te ajudo! – Sango disse animadamente, a levantando pelo braço, começando a dar pulinhos de alegria para ver se animava à amiga. E Kagome contaminada pela alegria de Sango começa a pular e a sorrir.

A partir daquele momento ela havia feito uma decisão, sua vida mudaria, ela não ficaria chorando mais por causa de homem. Ela deixaria seu Inuyasha escolher quem ele quiser, mas ela não iria ficar pelos cantos esperando. Kagome é um ser humano, ela não ficaria esperando... ela resolveu cair na gandaia, e viver a vida!


	6. SEIS

**GAROTO TARADO**

Os dias de Kagome transcorreram normalmente. Ela saia sempre com sua nova amiga no shopping, sorveteria, parquinho, clube e etc. A vida havia mudado para ela, porque ela nunca teve uma amizade feminina pra valer, sempre esteve do lado de Inuyasha, e ela estava gostando muito da Sango, ela a entendia melhor.

Um dia na escola, elas estavam chegando juntas na escola, isso já era normal elas irem juntas. Até que apareceu um garoto bonitinho falando com Sango.

_ O hayou gozaimasu! – Ele exclamou para ela.

_Oi Miroku! – Sango respondeu descontente por um motivo que Kagome teria como conhecimento.

Miroku se aproximou de Kagome, pegou em suas mãos, olhou em seus olhos.

_Olá linda jovem.. Gostaria de ter um filho meu? – Ele perguntou na maior cara de pau.

_O quê? – Kagome exclamou e deu um tapa bem dado no rosto do rapaz.

_Aí essa doeu.. O que eu fiz? – Miroku murmurou de dor, massageando sua bochecha vermelha.

_Não ligue para ele, Miroku é bem mulherengo.. – Sango explicou à amiga.

_Mas isso não tem perdão! – Kagome exclamou se preparando para dar ouro tapa nele.

_Calminha ai.. Como é seu nome, linda? – Ele continuou com seu charme ou perversão, como acharem melhor.

_Seu desgraçado! – Ela gritou e foi para cima dele, e os dois acabaram caindo no chão, ela em cima dele.

Não muito longe dali Inuyasha estava passando com Kikyou, vendo a situação ele ficou furioso e se aproximou.

_O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO? – Inuyasha gritou chamando atenção da galera.

_Calma ai cara! – Miroku exclamou com uma pontada de medo, parecia que Inuyasha iria matar alguém.

_É nada Inuyasha, só estou brincando com meu amigo... – Kagome saiu de cima do garoto e disse tranquilamente se aproximando do garoto de cabeços quase brancos.

_BRINCANDO DE PAPAI E MAMÃE? – Inuyasha exclamou já cego de ciúmes.

_NÃO ME OFENDA! E VOCÊ É QUEM PARA ME CRITICAR? – Ela se defendeu.

_SEU AMIGO! - Ele respondeu.

_SE VOCÊ FOSSE MEU AMIGO NÃO IRIA ME OFENDER! – Kagome disse, puxando Sango pelo braço a levando junto de si para a primeira aula e Miroku as seguiu.

_ARG! O QUE ESTÃO OLHANDO? - Exclamou Inuyasha olhando para as pessoas que estavam em volta.

_Melhor a gente ir.. – Kikyou se manifestou puxando o braço do namorado.


	7. SETE

Postei mais um capítulo de presente... Estou alegre pela Joanny estar acompanhando ^^

**PRECISO DE VOCÊ**

Kagome novamente ficou triste, como ele pode ofendê-la? Ele agora namora outra, ele não tem que ficar se metendo na vida dela, mesmo que ele talvez seja seu amigo.

Sango foi a casa dela, ficaram tomando sorvete, assistindo filmes de romances com um final feliz, a amiga sabia que ela era apaixonada pelo amigo, então deu todo o apoio do mundo, porque ela entendia os sentimentos da amiga, que ela estava debilitada e machucada.

Ficaram fazendo a lição de matemática, Kagome se dava bem nessa matéria, enquanto que Sango não. Kagome acompanhou a amiga até a porta.

_Tchau amiga! – Sango se despediu da amiga com um beijo no rosto.

_Tchau Sango-chan! – Kagome respondeu tentando sorrir.

Esse negócio chamado amor é muito complicado principalmente para adolescentes, além de deixarmos de ser criança, tudo muda, e é difícil se adaptar a essas mudanças.

Nosso coração é tão novo para entender o amor, porque certamente adultos resolvem esses casos de maneira mais pratica, agora os jovens são mais orgulhosos.

A garota de cabelos escuros estava parecendo um defunto, pois ela não quis jantar. Não quis atender ao telefone, não quis tomar banho, não quis escova os dentes, na verdade ela não queria nada, ou melhor dizendo, só queria acabar com a dor terrível que estava em seu coração.

Ela se encolheu em sua cama, com lágrimas caindo de seus olhos, ela queria desaparecer do mundo, não queria mais existir. Sua tristeza era tão grande, que ela desejou nunca ter se apaixonado pelo amigo, porque estava a fazendo sofrer.

Vocês devem imaginar que ela é uma menina boba que não sabe nada da vida, que ela só está fazendo drama, que é pura infantilidade, mas lindo engano meu amigo.

Quem nunca se apaixonou por um amigo atire a primeira pedra!

Se você tirou a primeira pedra, você deve ter um coração de pedra!

Quantas vezes você passou ao lado dessa pessoa especial e percebeu que havia algo a mais no que uma linda amizade? Que você percebeu que não conseguiria viver sem ela? Que sem ela nada mais faria sentido?

Esses eram os sentimentos da garota Kagome... Podem ser bobagens no seu ponto de vista, mas ela se sentia assim e nada mais importava.

Ela tirou o telefone do gancho e discou um número, esse número, vocês devem imaginar... Sim era do seu querido amigo.

_Alô! – Uma voz masculina é ouvida do outro lado da linha. _Alô! – Inuyasha continua falando. _Kagome! Eu sei que é você... – Ele disse. _Eu sinto muito, não queria te fazer sofrer.. – Ele continuou arrependido. _Por favor, fale comigo! – Ele suplicou.

_Eu preciso de você... – Kagome murmurou baixinho, mas o suficiente para ele ouvir.

_Irei aí... – Ele disse antes de desligar o telefone.

Ela se recompôs limpando suas lagrimas, sua janela é aberta e por entra o Inuyasha com um olhar preocupado. Vendo o estado da amiga, ele se dirigiu rapidamente até ela e a abraçou, tentando passar conforto a ela.

_Não fique mais longe de mim... – Ela suplicou a voz embargada pelo choro.

_Não ficarei... – Ele prometeu. _Senti muito sua falta... Quando eu vi você com aquele garoto senti como se tivesse te perdendo... – Ele confessou.

_E eu sinto que estou te perdendo... – Ela revelou.

_Perdendo? – Ele perguntou confuso.

_Você sabe muito bem... – Ela falou olhando nos olhos dele, e ele percebeu a verdade estampado nos olhos dela, porque ele a conhecia.

_Obrigada... – Ele disse, aproximando dela, ambos corados, e se beijaram apaixonadamente.

O beijo foi tão cheio de emoções explodindo por seus poros, no passado eram apenas amigos com sentimentos inocentes, e agora eles estavam se amando, ambos apaixonados um pelo outro.

Quando se é amigos é difícil admitir o que sente realmente, e demorou tanto para eles se encontrarem nessa situação, se beijando!

_Obrigada você... – Depois do beijo Kagome ainda conseguiu falar.

Inuyasha apenas sorriu, curando o coração da jovem que antes estava muito ferido, e ela retribuiu sorrindo, iluminando a vida do rapaz.


	8. OITO

**8. KIKYOU VS KAGOME**

O beijo foi mágico, Kagome estava tão feliz, nada poderia estragar aquela linda manhã, o dia estava tão ensolarado, igual seu coração. Inuyasha prometeu que iria falar com Kikyou e terminar com ela de uma vez. Porque ambos estavam apaixonados, e queriam viver esse amor.

Como sempre ele iria hoje com ela na escola, mas de repente ela sentiu um sentimento ruim, como se fosse acontecer alguma coisa, mas ela resolveu ignorar esse sentimento bobo, e foi encontrar com seu amor.

_Inuyasha... – Ela disse o vendo, era uma alegria tão grande estar falando com ele novamente, pois é ruim ficar longe de quem ama.

_Kagome... Dormiu bem? – Ele perguntou se aproximando dando um selinho em seus lábios.

_Muito bem... – Kagome respondeu sorrindo, e foram para escola de mãos dadas.

Realmente ela estava feliz, quem não ficaria? Enfim seu sonho havia sido realizado.

Mas sempre aparece algo para estragar tudo, porque a vida não é um conto de fadas, sempre existirão os obstáculos. E esses obstáculos possuem exatamente um nome, Kikyou!

_Inuyasha.. O que significa isso? – Kikyou apareceu, perguntando, olhando para as mãos deles junta, ela parecia bem irritada.

_Tenho que conversar com você... – Inuyasha foi breve.

_Conversar? Não me diga... Não por favor! Não seja o que estou imaginando! – Kikyou praticamente gritou como uma neurótica.

_Calma.. Podemos resolveu tudo numa boa... – Inuyasha disse calmamente.

_Você pede para eu ter calma? Seu otário! – Kikyou já estava possessa.

Loucamente ela voou na Kagome apertando seu pescoço, deixando a sufocada. Kikyou não parecia à mesma, cadê aquele espírito sereno que ela possuía?

Eu até entenderia seus sentimentos, em uma hora está namorando com um cara mais perfeito que ela já virá, e de repente a troca por outra. Mas o amor é cheio de surpresas, ela estava assim porque no momento ela não sabia o que fazer, ela estava sem armas para prender seu namorado.

_Para! – Kagome resolveu reagir ficando por cima dela.

Kagome a olhou profundamente nos olhos, e começou a dizer palavras para confortar a pobre jovem.

_Eu não queria magoá-la, eu não sei se você o ama, mas não temos culpa, mas mesmo assim eu a agradeço, pois quando você surgiu percebemos o que realmente sentimos um pelo outro, Perdoa a gente! Eu imagino como você se sente... Mas você realmente ama o Inuyasha? – Kagome disse.

_Saia de cima de mim primeiro.. – Kikyou disse grosseiramente e Kagome saiu de cima dela. _Eu não o amo realmente, mas ele é muito especial, o melhor namorado que já tive, e não queria perde-lo, e você vem e rouba essa oportunidade! – Kikyou disse sinceramente.

_Kikyou me perdoe.. Eu não queria.. Mas aconteceu... – Inuyasha se manifestou, se sentindo culpado.

_Já esperava isso, sempre percebi que você não gostava de mim, e sim me admirava... Sempre soube que você a ama... O modo como você olhava para ela me cegava.. Mas não posso fazer nada... – Kikyou disse a ele, se afastando da escola, pelo jeito ela iria definitivamente sair da escola, seria melhor para todos. _Adeus Inuyasha... Espero que você seja feliz com ela! – Essas foram suas últimas palavras, enquanto ela sumia no horizonte.

.


	9. NOVE

**9 - NEM TUDO É UM MAR DE ROSAS**

Outro dia começa, Kagome estava preocupada, pois teria que domar seu pai hoje, à noite Inuyasha iria a sua casa pedi-la em namoro oficialmente. Sua mãe já sabia, e estava indo ao mercado comprar os ingredientes para o precioso jantar. Kagome pede para entrar no escritório do seu pai, ele a manda entrar.

_Filha... – o senhor Higorashi pronuncia.

_Pai.. Preciso te dizer algo.. – Ela disse envergonhada. Kagome nunca havia namorado antes, ela não sabia qual seria a reação do pai. Ela o temia não aceitar, porque ela queria muito viver feliz ao lado do seu amor.

_Diga... – O pai dela disse concentrado em uns dos seus papeis que estavam na escrivaninha.

_Hum... Eu quero te dizer.. Que... Bem... O Inuyasha vai vim jantar aqui hoje.. – Ela disse a ultima frase tudo de uma vez.

_E porque foi preciso me avisar? Ele sempre vinha jantar aqui todos esses anos... – O pai dela disse desconfiado.

_Só queria avisar o senhor... E bem... Não fique bravo.. Não importa o que acontecer... – Ela disse nervosa, e saiu do escritório apressadamente.

_O que ela está aprontando? – O senhor Higorashi se perguntava.

Do outro lado, na casa do Inuyasha, ele estava agitado, o pai dela é uma boa pessoa, mas Inuyasha sabia que ele tinha ciúmes da filha, hoje a noite poderia ser sua morte. Sua mãe havia comprado uma roupa nova para essa ocasião especial, mas talvez sua sentença de morte. Mas ele não devia temer, ele começou a pensar no sorriso de Kagome, e se desse tudo certo, ela seria dele para sempre, se assim o destino deixar. Os seus pais a adoram, tantas vezes que seus pais a convidava para viajar com eles nos pontos turísticos do Japão. Foram anos maravilhosos, e só agora ele percebe que não poderia viver sem ela, porque quando eles estão separados, ele sente algo faltar em sua vida, e esse espaço que falta é Kagome.

**Daylight, I must wait for the sunrise**

**I must think of a new life**

**And I mustn't give in**

**When the dawn comes**

**Tonight will be a memory too**

**And a new day will Begin**

_Luz do dia, eu devo esperar pelo nascer do sol_

_Eu devo pensar em uma nova vida_

_Eu devo partir_

_Quando o amanhecer se aproxima_

_Essa noite será uma lembrança também_

_E uma nova vida começará_

**[Memory – Epica]**

O som de seu radio ligado, ele ouvia Memory uma música de uma banda holandesa chamada Épica, uma música tão linda que fez lembrar-se do seu passado e de como seu futuro estava se encaminhando. Uma nova vida estava para começar, ele viveria intensamente com ela, sua eterna melhor amiga, e daqui uns instantes sua namorada.

Kagome junto de sua mãe tentou ao máximo fazer uma refeição que agradasse os dois (Inuyasha e seu pai), pois as duas conheciam os gostos dos dois como ninguém, Inuyasha adorava lasanha de presunto com queijo, e o pai dela adorava comida vegetariana. As horas passavam e o coração da jovem de cabelos escuros batia mais rápido, ela estava tão ansiosa e nervosa, ela temia o que iria acontecer dentro de algumas horas.

Ela depois de pronto os pratos, correu até seu quarto para se arrumar.

_O que eu vou usar? – Ela se perguntava, olhando para sua calça jeans, e sua saia preferida, como o dia estava quente optou pela saia, junto com sua blusinha de alcinhas rosa.

Depois de escolher bens suas roupas e foi tomar seu banho caprichado. Secou os cabelos, passou uma maquiagem leve, usou o perfume novo que sua mãe havia comprado para ela essa manhã. Ela se olhou no espelho e se achou divina, só esperava que Inuyasha pensasse o mesmo quando vê-la.

A hora havia chegado, Inuyasha tocou a companhia e ela atendeu prontamente:

_Oi Inuyasha... – Kagome o saudou.

_Oi Kagome... – Ele respondeu dando um beijo no rosto dela.

_Entre.. O jantar já está pronto... Estava te esperando ansiosamente... – Ela disse com as bochechas coradas.

_Obrigada... Hime... E então seu pai já sabe? – Inuyasha perguntou preocupado.

_Eu só disse que você viria em casa Jantar... E que não importa o que aconteça.. Ele não precisaria ficar bravo... – Kagome respondeu.

_Hum... – Inuaysha murmurou.

_Porque eu iria ficar bravo? – O pai de Kagome perguntou aparecendo misteriosamente.

_Ah.. É.. Que é... – Kagome murmurava sem saber o que dizer toda embaraçada;

_Preciso falar algo importante com o senhor... – Inuyasha disse firme.

_Certo.. Fale-me então... – O Sr. Higorashi exigiu.

_Eu sei que não sou nada... Mas vim aqui oficializar o namoro entre eu e sua filha... – Inuayasha disse confiante, mas o seu coração estava acelerado.

_Hum... Hum... – O Sr. Higorashi murmurava seriamente, aquilo estava dando pânico nos dois apaixonados.

_E então papai? – Kagome perguntou criando coragem.

_Vou ver com sua mãe... – Ele apenas respondeu, indo em direção a cozinha onde se encontrava a Sra. Higorashi.

Com essa resposta, eles ficaram pasmados. Pensaram que ele teria um chilique ou uma explosão, algo do gênero. Mas não, ele foi consultar a mulher. Para vocês verem que por trás de um homem existe uma grande mulher.

_Fiquei bege... – Kagome disse sem graça por ter feito um maior drama.

_Idem dublo... – Inuayasha disse, para depois soltar uma gargalhada, e então ela também gargalhou junto dele.

Minutos se passara... E nada... Aquilo estava deixando os dois à flor da pele.

_Chegamos a uma conclusão... – O Sr. Higorashi disse depois do jantar, do lado dele estava sentada sua esposa.

_Qual seria? – Inuayasha perguntou.

_Aceitamos... – O senhor continuou.

_Ai que bom! – Kagome comemorou dando pulinhos.

_Mas... – O pai dela continuou.

_Mas o que papai? – Kagome perguntou com suas esperanças evaporadas.

_Ele terá que trabalhar comigo... Não iria querer que um genro meu fosse um desempregado... – O pai dela finalmente disse, deixando os dois muito mais pasmados do que antes.

_Pai! O Inuyasha é muito novo! Porque faz isso com ele? – Kagome perguntou preocupada, pois se Inuyasha trabalha-se não teria tempo para ela.

_Filha... Respeite seu pai! – Sua mãe se manifestou, não gostando do comportamento da filha.

_Escute sua mãe Kagome... Eu entendo seu pai... E eu concordo qualquer coisa para ficar com você! – Inuaysha declarou pegando em uma das mãos da Kagome, olhando para ela como se ela fosse uma jóia importante para ele.

O modo como ele falou comoveu a todos da sala, até o pai dela que é um homem durão.

_Obrigada... – Ela disse e ele sorriu. _Obrigada por existir... – Ela continuou, fazendo ele se aproximar dela com a tentação de beijá-la, mas sempre tem alguém para acabar com o romantismo todo.

_Aham... Aham... – O pai dela pigarreou. _Sabe filho... Você começa a trabalhar amanhã depois da escola na minha empresa... Espero que você dê o melhor de si... Vejo grandes expectativas em você! – Essa ultima frase ele disse com os olhos brilhando de excitação, pois seu filho homem ainda era muito novo, e Inuyasha seria como o filho mais velho que teria que ser como um projeto, em Inuyasha ele vê esse triunfo.

_Pai... – Kagome disse o repreendendo, ela queria o Inuyasha para ela, não para o pai dela ficar o vangloriando. Parece mais que o pai dela aceitou o pedido de namoro por causa das idéias loucas dele de ter um sucessor brilhante para sua empresa. Essas coisas chateavam Kagome, às vezes ela queria ser homem para seu pai sentir orgulho dela.

A noite foi maravilhosa em uma parte, Enfim os dois estavam oficialmente namorando, mas o ruim seria que Inuyasha teria que dar duro no trabalho para que o relacionamento deles prossiga.

_Estou feliz por estarmos namorando... Só não gostei muito da condição do meu pai... – Kagome disse a Inuyasha abraçado a ele, na varanda.

_Não se preocupe... O importante é estarmos juntos... – Inuyasha respondeu a aninhando a mais em seus braços.

_Verdade... – Ela disse fechando os olhos, aproveitando o momento.

_Você parece com sono, melhor eu ir, amanhã a agente se vê... – Inuyasha disse se despedindo, se antes lascar um beijo apaixonado em sua namorada.


	10. DEZ

**10 - PRIMEIRO EMPREGO**

Inuyasha estava muito ansioso, se revirava na cama toda hora, e ainda por cima a noite estava demasiadamente quente, ele queria impressionar o sogrão, mas ele nunca havia trabalhado em sua vida, seria seu primeiro emprego. Primeiro ele teria que ser entrevistado por um agente da empresa para colocá-lo em um cargo, dependendo de como ele for ele poderia ir para um cargo melhorzinho, e assim ganhar mais para poder passear em lugares mais caros com a namorada.

O dia amanheceu ele suspirou aliviado, não estava mais agüentando esperar, porque aquela foi à noite mais longa de sua vida. Ele se levantou da cama, e foi direto pro banheiro tomar um banho de água fria para tirar todo o estresse que estava consumindo seu ser. Olhou-se no espelho, em volta de seus olhos tinha uma coloração arroxeada, ele estava torcendo para que o agente não se importe com esse detalhe. _Mas que besteira! Ele não iria reparar em meus olhos!_

Ele vestiu sua melhor roupa, um terno preto que ele normalmente usava quando um parente batia as botas, mas hoje usaria para outro objetivo. Penteou os cabelos com um pente fino, seus cabelos eram longos e prateados, ele teria que amarrá-lo com um elástico, porque seria bem informal usar terno com os cabelos soltos como se fosse um Hippie.

_Enfim.. Fora de casa... Agora é só torcer! – Inuyasha disse saindo de casa, caminhando até o metrô para ir à empresa do pai de Kagome.

As pessoas no metrô pelo jeito era todas empregadas, dava para perceber pelas roupas sociais e adequadas para um emprego, aquele horário era bem de manhazinha, por volta das 06h30min horas. E a maioria que estavam no metrô eram adultas, só ele que era um moleque que devia estar dormindo até tarde num sabadão, mas que saco! Mas fazer o quer! Não podemos ter tudo que queremos! Sempre vão existir as conseqüências para se obter a felicidade.

_Até quem fim.. Não estava mais agüentando esse tumulto... – Ele disse saindo do metrô que estava lotado de pessoas, que aquilo muito mais o rapaz.

Chegando à empresa onde se vendia celulares da marca Samsung, ele pegou um elevador, e então estava agora em frente da secretaria, esperando ela dizer alguma coisa.

_Moça... – Ele disse. _Moça... – Ele chamou mais uma vez, vendo que a mulher não tinha percebido sua entrada.

_Oi... – Ela respondeu olhando para ele. _O que deseja? – Ele perguntou.

_Estou aqui a pedido no Sr. Higorashi para uma entrevista de emprego... – Ele respondeu analisando a mulher a sua frente. Uma mulher loira, daquelas que não saiam do Cabeleiro.

_A ta... A senhorita Amane já está esperando... Pode entrar por aquela porta! – Ela respondeu, apontando para uma porta atrás de sua mesa.

_Obrigada.. – Ele respondeu e bateu de leve na porta.

_Entre... – Uma voz feminina respondeu lá de dentro.

Entrando na sala, ele reparou primeiro na sala, um lugar bem feminino e de bom gosto. E havia uma mulher sentada na cadeira virada de costas, mas ela logo se virou revelando uma mulher muito bonita, parecia uma modelo daquelas bem famosas.

_Olá... – Ela disse com uma voz angelical.

_Oi... – Ele respondeu ainda em transe.

_Venha! Se sente! – Ela disse apontando para as cadeiras que havia em frente a sua grande mesa.

_Claro... – Ele responde agora se despertando, se sentando.

_Prazer... Meu nome é Misa, sou a agente que irá de entrevistar... – Ela disse estendendo sua mão para cumprimentá-lo.

_Prazer é todo meu! – Ele respondeu estendendo sua mão, todo sem graça.


	11. ONZE

**11 - DIA CANSATIVO**

_Prazer... Meu nome é Misa, sou a agente que irá de entrevistar... – Ela disse estendendo sua mão para cumprimentá-lo.

_Prazer é todo meu! – Ele respondeu estendendo sua mão, todo sem graça.

_O Sr. Higurashi deseja que você trabalhe aqui a todo custo, essa "entrevista" é só uma fachada... Então deseja alguma bebida? Água? Vinho?Uísque? – Ela perguntou tirando sua pose de educada, para um jeito mais elétrico.

_Quero água... – Ele respondeu pasmado com a resposta da agente. Então ele não precisaria passar na entrevista, ele já estava contrato automaticamente.

_Aqui está... – Ela disse entregando um copo d'água.

Pelo menos ele não teria que agradar a ninguém, mas ao mesmo tempo achava isso injusto, não imaginava que seu primeiro emprego seria sem nenhum sacrifício para conseguir a vaga.

_Você será assistente administrativo por enquanto por causa da sua idade... – Ela disse.

_Tá... – Ele disse.

_Agora já pode sair... Minha assistente que está lá fora te dará todas as informações... – Ela disse, e Inuyasha saiu da sala, começando seu grande cansativo dia de trabalho.

Kagome ficou em casa o dia inteiro, estava limpando a casa, estava ansiosa para ver o Inuyasha no final do dia, pois essa seria a primeira noite que eles iriam sair como namorados.

Já era de noite, Kagome tomou um banho relaxante, pois estava cansada, mas isso não a impediria de se encontrar com o Inuyasha.

De banho tomado ela foi imediatamente à casa do Inuyasha que era incrivelmente perto. Tanto era sua pressa que ela foi entrando na casa sem apertar a companhia. Subiu as escadas quase correndo, abriu a porta do quarto dele, e o que viu a impressionou.

Inuyasha estava dormindo profundamente, pelo jeito estava terrivelmente cansado.

"_Se não vamos sair... pelo menos quero ficar ao seu lado"_ Ela pensou, se sentando numa poltrona do lado da cama.

"_Ele parece um anjo dormindo... ele fica tão sereno... Inuyasha_" Olhando para ele fixamente.

_Kagome... – Ele sussurrou abrindo os olhos, olhando para ela.

_Inuyasha... – Ela respondeu. _Te acordei? – Ela perguntou se arrependendo de ter ido lá, ela não queria atrapalhar.

_Não... Seu cheiro... Eu senti seu cheiro... – Ele respondeu, olhando atentamente para ela.

_Ah... – Ela murmurou com as bochechas rosadas.

_Me desculpe Kagome... Trabalhei demais... – Ele tentou se justificar. _Eu ia tomar banho para nos sairmos, mas eu acabei caindo com tudo na cama e adormeci... – Ele continuou dizendo todo arrependido.

_Não faz mal... Se não for atrapalhar... Eu fico aqui ao seu lado... Depois eu vou embora... – Ela respondeu compreensiva.

_Kagome... Vem! – Ele disse a chamando.

_Como? Ela perguntou corada.

Ele então a puxou para seus braços, a enchendo de beijos apaixonados. E ficaram assim por um tempo namorando, sem eles perceberam, acabaram adormecendo abraçados. No outro dia isso poderia dar uma baita de uma confusão ou não.


	12. DOZE

**- DEUS EXISTE**

A manhã chegou e os pombinhos ainda dormiam. Inuyasha abraçado com ela. Kagome deu um suspiro e abriu os olhos, primeiro tinha uma sensação boa, para depois seus olhos ficarem confusos, olhando para todas as direções, percebendo que não estava deitada em sua cama, como toda manhã.

_Meu Deus! – Ela exclamou nervosa.

_Kagome o que foi? – Inuyasha perguntou acordado, pois havia acordado com a agitação dela.

_Eu estou no seu quarto! – Ela exclamou mais uma vez.

_E daí? – Ele perguntou despreocupado.

_E dái? E dái que eu estou no SEU quarto... Se meus pais souberem... Ou melhor, sonharem que estou aqui... Eles me matam! – Ela disse tudo rápido, preste a chorar.

_Não se preocupe... Hoje é sábado... Eles devem estar dormindo ainda... – Ele respondeu confortando a garota.

_Ai que bom... Assim eu ainda tenho tempo... – Ela disse se levantando da cama, para depois se olhar no espelho para ver como estava sua situação, como seus cabelos eram lisos, eles estavam alinhados e bonitos.

_Onde pensa que vai? – Ele perguntou maroto.

_Vou pro meu quarto... Antes que eles acordem... – Ela respondeu indo até a janela se preparando para pular.

Mas antes que isso acontecesse inuyasha a puxou para si, aninhando-a em seus braços.

_Fique aqui comigo... – Ele disse numa voz praticamente autoritária.

_Não posso inuyasha... Tenho que ir... E uma pessoa nessa relação deve ter o juízo... – Ela respondeu tentando inutilmente sair dos braços dele.

_Deixe o juízo para lá... Temos que curtir enquanto temos tempo... Segunda vou trampa de novo... Quero aproveitar cada tempo que me resta para estar com você... – Ele declarou todo fofo.

_É sério Inuyasha? – Ela perguntou toda manhosa e feliz.

_Sim meu amor... – Ele respondeu olhando para ela profundamente, fazendo sua namorada corar.

_Ta bem... – Ela respondeu em transe.

Aproveitando de toda situação, Inuyasha começou a beijá-la como se dependesse disso para toda a vida, e ela respondeu igualmente. Ele a trouxe para mais perto, dando um abraço apertado e seguro. Ela podia sentir o seu perfume que cheirava a grama cortada e flores do campo. E ele podia sentir o perfume doce de morangos que viam dos cabelos da jovem.

O coração batia freneticamente, o dia nunca foi tão belo e feliz. Tudo estava maravilhoso, e nada poderia estragar aquele dia. Até que de repente a porta do quarto é aberta.

_Inuaysha! – A mãe dele exclamou.

_Mãe! – Ele respondeu se soltando do beijo.

_Não se preocupe, o café está na mesa. – Ela disse deixando os dois apaixonados aliviados. Pensaram que ela fosse repreendê-los.

_Que alivio, pensei ver a morte agora. – Kagome disse em tom de brincadeira.

_Não fale isso nem de brincadeira, você e a morte juntas não combinam, o que combina é eu + você+ eternidade = amor eterno. – Ele disse todo romântico.

_Ahh assim eu choro de emoção... – Ela declarou chorosa e feliz.

_Você não viu nada ainda meu bem. – Ele respondeu, pegando ela no colo, e levando até a cama, ali eles começaram uma nova distribuição de beijos intensos.


	13. TREZE

**13 - AMEAÇA**

Os dias passaram normalmente, eles pareciam viver um relacionamento perfeito, mas lindo engano, eles não sabiam o que vinha pela frente. A vida não é perfeita, mas sim possui obstáculos para nos testar. Às vezes nos ajuda, ou não.

Naquele dia Kagome estava entrando pela janela do quarto de Inuyasha, mas o que ela viu a surpreendeu. Sesshomaru estava sentando na ponta da cama do irmão olhando para ela intensamente.

_Mas o que? – Kagome perguntou olhando para ele confusa.

_Hoje meu irmão foi sair pra comprar umas coisas no mercado para a nossa mãe, aproveitei para conversar com você! – Ele disse sorrindo provocativo.

_Hum... – Ela respondeu entrando desconfortadamente no quarto, olhando para os lados. Preocupada.

_Sabe eu sei que vocês aprontam... – Sesshomaru disse com um olhar maldoso. _Eu sei que você vem quase todas as noites dormir com ele, porque eu escuto,meu quarto é do lado do dele, escuto suas vozes... Agora se vocês praticam algo a mais... – Essa frase ele disse maliciosamente. _Eu não sei... –Agora ele olha atentamente para ela, de cima a baixa, como se examinasse seu corpo.

_Olha... Você não tem nada a ver com nossas vidas! – Kagome disse na defensiva.

_Você não entendeu... – Ele disse agora segurando bem forte no braço dela. _Você está em minhas mãos... – Ele falou maniacamente.

_Não... Mas o que você poderia fazer? – Ela perguntou assustada, com os olhos prestes a chorar.

_Eu posso contar para seus queridos pais que você não é tão pura assim... – Ele disse frio.

_Mas eu nunca fiz nada ultrapassado com o Inu... – Ela disse se justificando.

_Eu sei... Mas eu coloquei uma câmera de vídeo na arvore... Eu tenho a prova que você entra no quarto dele todos os dias a noite... – Ele disse sádico.

_Mas não da pra saber o que fazemos dentro do quarto! – Ela disse vitoriosa.

_Eu sei... Mas seu pai não vai pensar duas vezes... O ciúme é meu aliado... – Sesshomaru disse dando uma gargalhada sarcástica.

_Idiota! Malvado! Doente! – Kagome disse tentando bater nele, mas era inútil, pois ele era bem mais alto e mais forte do que ela.

_Eu quero que você faça uma coisa... Para evitar que seus pais ficarem sabendo... – Agora ele disse no final dando um sorriso bem grande. Ele parecia muito insano.

_O que? - Ela perguntou chorando de medo do que poderia ser a idéia sádica dele.

_Não chore meu anjo... – Ele disse ironicamente, limpando com a palma da mão os olhos da garota. _Vai ficar tudo bem... pelo menos para mim... – Ele disse tranqüilo e sussurrando nos ouvidos da jovem.

Ele aproximou seus corpos um do outro. Ela sentia medo. Tremia de pavor. Por ele ser mais forte ele poderia fazer qualquer coisa naquele momento. Pois não havia ninguém naquela casa no momento. A mãe do Inuyasha estava pela cidade fazendo compras, o pai dele trabalhando, e Inuyasha no mercado.

_Bem eu quero uma coisa apenas... – Sesshomaru disse se aproximando do rosto da garota. E então ele a beijou, pressionando seus lábios com toda a força, pois ela não queria corresponder.

_Para! – Ela tentou gritar. Mas ele a pegou no colo, e a depositou na cama, e se deitou sobre ela, passando suas mãos sobre o corpo dela, e a beijando loucamente, mesmo machucando os lábios dela, porque naquele momento estavam sagrando. Tamanho era o desejo que ele sentia por ela. Ele parecia louco de desejo. E Kagome só podia chorar, e ver se aparecia uma alma caridosa para salva-la desse ser mal e perverso.

Mas então a porta do quarto é aberta. E por ela entra...


End file.
